Chemical, food, and beverage processing industries use a variety of process, transportation, and storage vessels which must be periodically cleaned. Typically, such vessels or tanks are cleaned by a spraying apparatus which uses the cleaning fluid to be sprayed within the tank to drive the nozzle spray assembly in a predetermined pattern. Generally these devices include a primary drive shaft which is connected to a gear box located in a separate compartment. A high speed seal and bearing are generally required in the wall through which the shaft passes. Due to the high speed of rotation of this shaft, and the often severe chemical nature of the fluid being passed through the device, the seal and bearing tend to wear rapidly, requiring frequent replacement. Thus, the repair and replacement of such seal bearings has become an important factor in the maintenance of such devices.
Applicants have invented an improved tank cleaning device which eliminates the need of a high speed seal or bearing required in the prior art type devices.